Vandermarin one shots
by ParisLove9
Summary: A collection of all of my Mona and Hanna one shots. Some will be requests, song fics or word/phrase fics but most will be just from my head :) You may request anything at anytime and I will most likely write it for you. I do not write smut but I do write fluff and angst.
1. My scary past

Years after High school had ended, and Hanna had separated herself from all her old friends she ran into one and something new began. For ten years after high school Hanna tried to be someone she wasn't, she tried to ignore the past, she pretended all the bad stuff she had been through wasn't real. She acted like a girl who had never been stalked, tortured and kidnapped, she pretended she wasn't scared. She didn't jump when her phone buzzed or when she saw a black jacket walk past her. She didn't cry when she saw the scars on her body from the dollhouse and the letter A didn't scare her. Hanna wasn't scared, she was brave..or was she.

Ten years after she left her friends behind, when she was twenty-eight years old she was walking down the streets of Rosewood for the first time since then. She had promised herself she wouldn't come back, and until now her promise was kept. Her mom moved away the year after she did, and Hanna was happy to stay away from her friends..because they were her scary past, but then she got an invitation to a wedding that she couldn't ignore. It was Emily's wedding , Hanna and Emily were best friends most of their lives and she couldn't ignore her wedding, or she would regret it. So Hanna made her way from New York to Rosewood and when she got there her braveness seemed harder to keep. She couldn't look at the church without feeling sick, the hospital made her gag, the camp ground were the car hit her wasn't even somewhere she wanted to go, and then there was her old house. That was the street she was on, her eyes watching the house that she once called home.

"Hanna!" A familiar voice exclaimed, Hanna turned around to put a name to the voice and then her eyes widened as her lips curled up into a smile when Mona stood before her.

"Mona" Hanna took a step closer "Why are you here?"

"You must not keep up on Rosewood news" Mona laughed "I live here, Mayor of Rosewood."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Hanna exclaimed, pulling her old partner in crime into a tight hug.

"Thanks" Mona smiled as they came apart "So..what brings you to Rosewood?"

"Emily's wedding" Hanna smiled widely

"Oh yeah, I heard that was tomorrow" Mona responded

"Do you know if-" Hanna started only to be cut off by Mona

"If the others are here?" Mona laughed "Well Emily and Alison are obviously here since it's their big day, I saw Aria a little bit ago at The Brew so she's here, I have not seen Spencer but she wouldn't miss her sister's wedding. I'm sure she is here."

"Thanks" Hanna smiled slightly

"Taking a walk down memory lane?" Mona asked

"Um...maybe" Hanna looked down "It's been ten years"

"I know" Mona smiled

"Keeping track of how many years since I left?" Hanna giggled

"Well, it is something you do when you lose your best friend" Mona responded

"I'm sorry" Hanna took Mona's hand, but Mona dropped it

"Han, don't be. We all wanted to escape the past. I left for five years but then missed everyone and everything here. Aria still doesn't live here and Spencer only comes on holidays, we all needed a break from hell."

"Yeah, well you aren't hell Mona, I shouldn't have cut off all ties with everyone." Hanna let a single tear escape her eye.

"I was your evil past Hanna. I was A, I made you scared of your own shadow." Mona wiped Hanna's tear away and then let out a small smile.

"But I forgave you" Hanna smiled back "I wasn't scared of you anymore. I just thought that if I ignored my past it would go away, but now I see that it was only gone because I was lying to myself...now I am telling the truth, and it hurts." Hanna cried, letting all the tears trace her gentle face.

"Don't cry Han" Mona took Hanna's hands in her own. "I know you are scared, but I am here to protect you."

"From what?' Hanna cried, barely making the word escape her lips.

"Nothing, there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. I will protect you, and then maybe you will see that there is nothing you need protecting from."

"Is that how you lost your fear?" Hanna asked

"I wasn't scared" Mona smiled "I have nothing to be scared of, and I know that so I don't fear anything anymore."

"Ok" Hanna smiled back "So you will protect me, how?"

"I will be there for you, hold your hand when you need it and let you hold me when you are scared."

"So be like my boyfriend?" Hanna laughed

"I'm a girl" Mona giggled "So, girlfriend." Then Mona leaned closer to Hanna, pressing their lips together, the taste of salty tears and bubblegum lip-gloss filling them as they kissed softly, and suddenly Hanna wasn't sad or scared or worried...maybe because Mona was her scary past and when your scary past tastes like bubblegum and kisses like a god, they don't seem so scary anymore. They just seem like a person, who makes you smile.


	2. Why can't I be him?

Mona sat and watched as her soul mate smiled, she watched as the boy brushed her beautiful blonde hair from her eyes and she listened as the girl giggled softly. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she was supposed to be with Hanna, she was sure of it. She was so in love with her, they were so close and they got along better than anyone else. She loved talking to Hanna, Hanna got her in a way nobody else could she understood her more than she understood herself. Mona couldn't get why Hanna didn't feel the same way, she didn't see what Hanna saw in Caleb. He was just some stupid boy who liked her because she was pretty, he didn't love Hanna like she did. He would never love Hanna as much as Mona did, so why did Hanna love him so much more than she loved Mona.

Mona's eyes rolled as she watched Caleb lean in and press his lips to her girl, she watched as he held the back of Hanna's head in his hand and kissed her in the way Mona wanted too. Mona sighed as Hanna's eyes light up at Caleb when their lips came apart, why couldn't Hanna look at her that way?

Mona let out a single tear as she watched Hanna bite her bottom lip while she looked lovingly into Caleb's eyes. She tried to stop the tears from flowing, but soon she just couldn't. Tears started to coat her skin, and trace her face as she stood up and started to make her way out of the room.

"Mona!" Hanna yelled "What's wrong?"

"Oh, me and Noel broke up, it's still hard" Mona lied as she tried to escape Hanna who was now standing in front of her.

"Oh come here" Hanna smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mona "it's been weeks, I thought you were passed that"

"I thought I was too" Mona smiled sadly as Hanna pulled away

"How about we go shopping later, I know that will help you feel better" Hanna laughed

"Of course" Mona smiled at her happy blonde "I'd love to."


	3. Dance with your love

It was dark, the lights were so dim as the girls walked into the room. It was a small room, decorated fancy, like a ballroom which made sense because the notes that lead the girls here said.

" Follow the lights and find my ballroom, and dance with the one I know that you want. But don't get it wrong or you will be shocked. -A"

They all walked into the room, well most of them. Emily didn't get the note so she wasn't with them. Hanna was breathing heavy, not sure what to do.

"Well I guess we should dance" Spencer announced

"With who?" Aria asked

"Yeah" Hanna's eyes got wide "The only one who would wanna dance with a girl isn't here."

Spencer rolled her coffee colored eyes as she walked deeper into the dimly light room. Aria watched Spencer as she walked, smiling as Spencer rolled her beautiful eyes.

"I think I know who" Mona smiled as she walked over to Hanna, and slowly intertwined their fingers.

"You better not be wrong" Aria muttered

"Yeah I don't wanna be shocked" Hanna bit her lip.

"You won't be" Mona smiled. "A knows all, which means that A sees when Aria smiles at Spencer when she thinks nobody is looking, and when Spencer rolls her eyes every time Aria talks about Ezra, and when I..when I can't keep my eyes off of you because you look so pretty and when I tell you I need you because I'm sad just because I don't want you with Caleb." Mona was in tears as she spoke. Aria was looking down, her heart beating faster than ever before and Spencer was watching the short brunette, her eyes wide with tears in the corners.

"Mona" Hanna turned to face her friend "Why didn't you tell me?" Hanna asked with tears forming in her eyes, her hand still holding Mona's tightly.

"You love Caleb" Mona smiled sadly "You always have, I know that and I know I could never compete so why try?"

"I wouldn't have..I wouldn't" Hanna muttered

"Do you love me?" Spencer whispered

"Spence" Aria slowly looked up "We are in the dollhouse, I'm scared..I don't want to talk about this now."

"I know your scared" Spencer closed her eyes "But I don't wanna die here not knowing"

"I love you" Aria whispered "I have since, since Alison introduced us."

"I love you too" Spencer cried, taking her love in her arms and holding on tight.

"Mona" Hanna cried "I never would have..I wouldn't have dated Caleb in the first place if I knew"

"You..you wouldn't have?" Mona asked, locking eyes with the blonde. Tears streaming down her face.

"No" Hanna smiled "I have always wanted you...I just didn't know that you loved me too"

"Well it's too late now isn't it?" Mona laughed

"Never" Hanna smiled as she pulled Mona close and held on tight to her love.


End file.
